


He Was A Boy. He Was,,, Also A Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Ballet, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, More Characters and Ships TBA, This Is STUPID, dont take this seriously, please, skater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was a punk. He did ballet. ...What more can I say?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 51
Kudos: 382
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> THIS AWFUL THING WAS A PRODUCT OF A SHITPOST A FRIEND AND I MADE AND WAY TOO MUCH FREE TIME!!  
> I do not actually ship Jschlatt and Quackity, this is such a crack fic, I promise.  
> We were originally not even going to post this anywhere, but it's turning out decently written so I decided to bite the bullet.  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if it makes you laugh, or don't, honestly I won't blame you. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Anon friend who has written almost this entire thing so far, I wish you didn't so this monstrosity wouldn't exist, but here we are. 
> 
> Also, in case you actually want to keep track:  
> Quackity - Skater  
> Dream - Skater  
> Sapnap - Skater  
> Karl - Skater  
> Eret - Skater and Ballet  
> Minx - Ballet  
> Jschlatt - Ballet
> 
> Jan 5, 2021 edit : The last few updates will be posted on Thursday's. Slight formatting changes and spelling and grammar have been made.

It was getting late, but the group was still at the local skate park regardless. The sound of late afternoon traffic and the chattering of friends walking filled the air. Dream had his head down looking at his phone, Sapnap and Karl were doing something by themselves about 10 feet from the group, while Eret was sitting next to Quackity. He was only half-listening, more entertained by watching people walk along the street than by whatever Eret was talking about. He was mindlessly kicking his board across from him, letting it tap onto the wall and roll back to him when he kicked it a little too hard and it rolled into the street. Looking up, he saw a person standing there with a foot propped up against the board, keeping it from rolling into traffic. Before Quackity could say anything the board had been kicked back to him. He caught it with his foot to see the person nod at him then walk off. Turning to Dream, Quackity tapped him on the shoulder and gestured in the direction of the man who had just walked off. "Do you have any idea who that is?" Dream looked over his shoulder then shook his head. "I think his name is Schlatt, I’ve seen him respond to that before, at least. That’s all I know though, sorry man." He then looked back down at his phone. 

Quackity shrugged and turned back to Eret when Dream spoke again. "You could always go talk to him though." He thought about it for a moment, then he decided he might as well. Grabbing his board he quickly pushed himself along the road, trying his best to catch up to the person ahead of him. Quackity was faster, but he had the late start. Eventually, he did catch up and was able to slow himself to slightly rolling along with his foot to keep pace with him.

They were only at the same pace for a moment, before Schlatt sped up significantly, going from a leisurely walk to almost a run. Quackity was confused, but he just sped up more to catch up again. 

“What’s up, man. Thanks for grabbing my board.” Quackity said, still not having much issue keeping up, even though they were starting to go faster. Schlatt nodded, but didn’t say anything in response. His eyebrows were drawn and he looked annoyed. Quackity didn’t get the hint and continued to trail beside him.  
  
“Your name is Schlatt, isn’t it? I’ve seen you walk past here a few times.” That was bullshit and Quackity knew it, but Schlatt didn’t need to know he was lying. He _had_ walked past a handful of times, that much was provided by Dream, Quackity just never noticed him.

“Yes, thats my name.” Schlatt looked panicked from the glance he gave Quackity and sharply turned his head forward and stared at the path ahead of him.

“You uhh… you look tense. You okay there?” Quackity reached out a hand to put on Schlatt’s shoulder but he dodged Quackity’s hand and kept walking.

“I’m fine.” Schlatt abruptly stopped at the corner of the sidewalk and turned to face Quackity. “You can go now, I don’t need to be escorted places. From the looks of it, I’d say I'm taller than you anyway so it’s not like you could protect me.” He seemed angry on the outside but Quackity could tell something was off.

“Okay sure,” Quackity hopped off his skateboard and kicked it up so he could hold it, “yeah you are taller than me.” and with that, he turned around and left. There was no point in being a dick just to talk to someone who obviously didn’t wanna be bothered. “Maybe today just wasn’t his day,” Quackity thought to himself as he walked back to the skate park. 

A little while later Quackity made it back to the skate park, as soon as he walked in he heard Dream’s booming voice “So,” He dragged out the word, “how'd your little meetup go?” Dream looked at him smugly as Quackity rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up dude, nothing happened.” Quackity shoved Dream a little bit to hopefully get him to drop the subject.

“Mmm no something definitely happened, I wanna know what it is.” Now the rest of the group walked over to see what was up (and also to tease Quackity) “Guys help me annoy Big Q until he tells us what happened.” Dream had an evil look in his eye as he looked at their friends.

“I’m not telling you if you’re gonna tease me about it!” Quackity laughed as he looked at his friends while putting his skateboard down and standing on it ready to move. “I’m gonna leave now before you try to kill me, and I SWEAR nothing happened dude.” Quackity left the skate park and turned to see his friends going back to their conversation. He stood at the entrance of the skate park looking at his phone and checking the time. “Hmm almost 7:30.” he said out loud to no one but himself. He decided he had some more time to kill and started skating down the sidewalk he was going down earlier with Schlatt. 

As Quackity got to the corner of the sidewalk he looked around for, he doesn’t know what yet, but as he turned to his right and looked down the street he saw Schaltt walk out of a building, He hid behind a wall and hoped Schaltt didn’t see him, he just met the guy today and didn’t want to come off as a stalker or something. Quackity waited a moment before peeking his head around the corner to make sure Schlatt didn’t see him. Making sure the coast was clear, Quackity started walking down the street after Schlatt to see what building he came out of.

He made his way to the building and looked up at the sign, “Ballet... For real…?” Quackity stood there for a moment just… thinking. After a while he zoned back in and decided he would take the long way back home since he still had time to kill. Putting on his headphones and queuing up “Mr. Brightside” on his phone, he hopped on his board and started skating down the street. 

“HEY” someone yelled and Quackity abruptly stopped and took off his headphones to see who yelled at him, what he didn’t expect is to see Schaltt standing there staring at him.

“Oh hey, did you need something?” Quackity hopped off his board and looked at Schlatt.

“Uhh not really. I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier.” Schlatt looked down at his feet and started fidgeting with his bag. 

“Hey it's chill man, maybe you can buy me a snack or something as compensation.” Quackity smirked and chuckled.

“I’m already apologizing that should be enough.” Schlatt joked and turned away.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air as they both avoided eye contact with each other

“So-”

“Anyways-”

They both started at the same time and looked at each other.

“You can go first!”

“You start-”

They laughed a little and Schlatt started talking this time.

“Uhh, we both go to Chelsea highschool right..?” Schlatt looked at Quackity again and held eye contact.

“Yeah I think so, I’ve probably seen you around.” Quackity laughed a little and smiled up at Schlatt. “Anyway, I think I’m gonna go grab some food and get home before my mom starts getting worried.” Quackity dropped his board on the group and stood on it. “See ya later dude.” And for some unknown reason, he doesn’t know what possessed him but he winked at Schlatt before skating off.

* * *

Later at home, he got to his room with his take out indian food, sat at his desk, and contemplated every single thing he had said to Schlatt tonight. WHY DID HE WINK AT HIM. WHY. He picked up his phone and called his friend Karl who after a few rings picked up.

“Dude it's like 10 pm why are you calling me right now?” Karl sounded tired but Quackity was too panicked to tell.

“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TONIGHT.” Quackity screamed into the phone while standing up from his desk and started pacing around his room.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘WHAT DID I DO’ WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO??” Karl was now fully awake and screaming back into his phone at Quackity.

After catching Karl up with everything that happened tonight with Schlatt, Quackity was crouched on his floor a flaming ball of shame and embarrassment while Karl was laughing at him over the phone.

“YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING WINKED AT HIM? Big Q, YOU GOTTA BE JOKING HOW STUPID ARE YOU!” Karl yelled between laughs, wiping tears from his eyes in the process.

“I PANICKED DUDE I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!” Quackity covered his face with his sweatshirt sleeve and sat in silence for a moment while Karl laughed more.

“Do you think he noticed the wink?”

“I hope not, but I turned and left too fast to see if he had a reaction.”

“What are the chances you see him at school tomorrow.”

“Ugh fuck you, I didn’t even think about that yet why would you remind me… I'm hanging up now before you can say anything else. Goodbye, you bitch!” Quackity yelled the last bit into his phone before pressing the end call button and jumping into bed.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Big Q fucking dead or....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo, there will be no consistent update schedule, but my friend actually writes unlike me so, it won't be too long between chapters.
> 
> Anyways, thought I should ask here, we're currently thinking about starting a Whisper of the Heart AU for DreamNotFound so please let us know if that's something you'd be interested in!
> 
> (Jan 5, 2021 edit : The last few updates will be posted on Thursday's. Slight formatting changes have been made, and Whisper of the Heart au is postponed lol)

“Dude you look like shit.” Sapnap laughed as he jogged up to Quackity in the hall.

“Yeah I didn’t sleep last night.” Sapnap put a hand on Quackity’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. “It's okay if it's about your crush, you can tell me about it bud.” 

“I- DID KARL TELL YOU!?” Quackity realized how loud he said that and looked around to see all the other students glancing at him before turning back to what they were doing. “That bastard, I trusted him.” Quackity half-joked.

“He only told me, no one else. Bro code or whatevah. Besides dude it’s normal to have crushes, you’re a teenager. And you’ve never dated anyone so it was only a matter of time before you FINALLY got a crush.” Sapnap laughed and poked Quackity’s face. “Okay I have to go to PE now, see ya in Calc.” Sapnap turned on his heel and walked down the hall leaving Quackity a disheveled mess standing in the hall.

* * *

“Schlatt. Schlatt! SCHLATT!” 

Schlatt sat up from where he was napping on his desk. “Wha-?” he opened his eyes to see his friend Minx standing in front of him. Hands-on his desk, she looked mad. 

“You said to meet outside the school, not inside! I waited by the gate for 15 minutes and you were in here asleep!” yeah she was mad. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I thought the bell would wake me up. On the way I’ll buy you a Redbull or something to make up for it.” He apologized and stood up, grabbing his bag to leave.

“Fine. But I’m still mad at you. Do we still have practice today by the way? I tried texting the new instructor but she sucks so she didn’t text me back.” Minx started walking out the door, already seeming happier at the promise of a Redbull.

Schlatt followed her out the door and through the halls, half paying attention to what she was saying due to the fact he was still waking up. The whole reason he fell asleep in class was because of his embarrassment at himself for getting mad at some random dude who was just trying to be nice caused him to stay awake all night. And for some reason that dude wouldn’t get out of Schlatt’s head, he was paranoid he’d see him again at school or that the dude would find out about his stupid dance class and bully him for it. Schlatt was making sure he was staying under the radar at school, he was fine with making a few jokes here and there but he didn’t want to be popular by any means.

“SCHLATT!” Minx yelled directly into his ear while punching his arm, “FUCKING PAY ATTENTION!!! I ASKED YOU WHY YOU WERE SO OUT OF IT 3 TIMES ALREADY” she grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

“I don’t know man I guess I just didn’t get enough sleep, I’ve been too stressed out about the competition coming up.” Schlatt lied, I mean what was he supposed to do, tell his friend about the random skater guy that he talked to once? That makes no sense.

“I know you’re lying but I'm not gonna push the subject, I'm disappointed.” She crossed her arms and turned away, she was bluffing as a joke but it still made Schlatt feel slightly bad. 

“I’ll tell you if it comes up again. It could have just been a one time thing though, but for real we should start heading to practice before we’re late.” Schlatt shook his head to wake up some more and started walking.

“WAIT YOU STILL OWE ME A REDBULL-!” Minx chased after him as they headed to practice.

* * *

“BIG Q!!!!” Karl yelled while jumping over a few skateboards to meet him halfway through the entrance of the park.

“NO I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT YOU! YOU TRAITOR!!” Quackity dodged the hug and ran across the park laughing, he was half-joking about the hatred and lies. 

“Aww come on you can’t be mad at Karl that's like, immoral.” Sapnap appeared behind Quackity and grabbed him from behind in a hug that restricted his arms so he couldn’t fight back. “Just accept that you’re homiesexual and hug me back.” 

“Okay hey mamas,” Quackity laughed while returning the hug so he could be let go. “Where’s everyone else? Is it just us for today?” he looked around to see that it was just Karl, Sapnap, him, and all the randos at the skatepark.

“Ya Dream and Eret were both busy doin' stuff so I guess it’s just us, they texted us last minute.” Karl picked up his board and walked over to where Quackity and Sapnap were standing. “Maybe we can go see Quackity’s little boyfriend~!” he said dragging out the maybe and ruffling Quackity’s hair. 

“Hey, chill out man he’s not my boyfriend! I literally met him yesterday.” Quackity messed with his hair so it would look normal again.

“Sure, that’s what you want us to think.” Sapnap teased as Karl butt in, “Okay but seriously what if we just skate around the area and if we see him we say hi, then boom you get to talk to your crush again!” 

“I DON’T- I don’t have a crush, but I will accept the offer to skate around because that sounds more fun than being here for the next 2 hours.” Quackity hopped on his board and headed out of the skate park, not waiting for his friends. Quackity decided he would start off skating the opposite way of where he walked with Schlatt, just going through the neighborhood around them, stopping for some snacks and drinks at a gas station, and trying to decide a place to eat them. They decided to head to the classic location of Central Park when Quackity heard it.

“HAHAHA SCHLATT STOP!” Quackity couldn’t tell who was talking but his body just stopped everything involuntarily to find out where it was coming from. Sapnap and Karl were ahead and they didn’t notice Quackity had stopped, as he looked around he saw Schlatt on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street talking to a girl. Quackity’s heart sunk, he didn’t know why but it did. Schlatt was laughing and turned his head and froze when he saw Quackity. Quackity spaced back in and realized they had been holding eye contact for a moment without doing anything so he waved and hopped on his board trying to figure out if he wanted to go over and talk or just skate away and act like it never happened.

“BIG Q!!!”Karl was running at him full speed while Sapnap carried his board behind him. 

"KARL WAIT-” Quackity was cut short by being tackled by Karl, he felt his head hit the pavement and blanked out. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK the beanie cushioned the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update may take a little longer, but we hope you enjoy this one.

“HOLY SHIT” four voices shouted at the same time as Schlatt and Minx ran across the street to help, Quackity was bleeding from where his head hit the ground and he couldn’t really hear or stay conscious.

“KARL WHAT THE FUCK!” Sapnap yelled and got down to help Quackity where Karl was already crouched holding him. “BRUH IF YOU KILLED BIG Q I’LL BE SO PISSED!” Sapnap started poking Quackity’s face to try and get a reaction, he only mumbled something they couldn’t understand and Sapnap promptly started freaking out more, he pulled out his phone to call Dream. After a few rings, Sapnap put the phone on speaker as Dream answered. “DREAM KARL KILLED QUACKITY!”

“I DIDN’T KILL HIM SAPNAP, I JUST-- I DON’T KNOW??” Karl screamed back into the phone.

“BOTH OF YOU! Slow down, what the fuck happened? What do you mean Karl killed Quackity?” Dream spoke in a steady tone to try and calm the situation.

“Okay so,” Sapnap started, “Quackity was just standing on the sidewalk all spaced out and Karl thought it would be funny to tackle him and scare him but Karl didn’t think enough and Quackity hit his head on the pavement and is now unconscious and bleeding.” Sapnap took a deep breath at the end of finishing the story. 

“Who all is there right now? Is it just you three?” they could hear Dream get up and start packing his backpack to come to the rescue.

“Uhh,” Karl looked up at Schlatt and Minx who were standing there trying to figure out how to help. “Who are you guys…?” 

“Oh I’m Minx and this is Schlatt, we saw what happened and Schlatt just ran across the street so I followed,” Minx explained. 

“Schlatt?” Karl and Sapnap looked at each other and then at the phone, Dream was silent but they knew they were all thinking the same thing. “Oh okay, Uhm this is awkward,” Sapnap said while looking back up to Schlatt. Schlatt looked confused until he realized Quackity had probably talked about him to them, his face reddened slightly and Minx noticed the tone change. 

“Okay so, there’s a dude bleeding out right in front of us and we’re all just introducing each other, what should we do about that.” Minx tried changing the subject to the more important task at hand.

“Right sorry, Dream I'll send you my location. Try to take your mom’s car so we can all fit in it while we take Quackity to the hospital or somethin’.” Sapnap took the phone off speaker and switched apps.

“Okay I'll be there soon just stay put and like.. I don’t know, keep pressure on it? I’m not a doctor.” Dream spoke and hung up as car keys were jingling and a car started.

The group awkwardly looked around at each other unsure what to do, I mean, it’s a weird situation to be in honestly. Minx decided to start the conversation again, she was good at reading rooms. Or in this case a sidewalk in NYC at 6 pm. 

“So you guys know each other? Schlatt’s the only one I know here so…” she trailed off.

Karl spoke this time, “Sapnap and I are friends with the unconscious one and he’s only talked about Schlatt once but we’ve never spoken.” he gestured to Quackity who was out cold, if he was awake he would probably be trying to kill Karl by now. 

“H-he talked about me?” Schlatt had his hand covering the lower half of his face as he turned back to face the group. “What did he say?” Minx tried to suppress her laugh but failed, she’d never seen her friend act so embarrassed before. Schlatt glared at her when he noticed.

“Yeah, he just talked about how you guys met yesterday.” Karl looked over to Sapnap who just shrugged and looked back down to his phone. A car pulled up next to them and Dream hopped out of his mom’s minivan and ran over to the group.

“Alright guys load the dead body into the trunk.” Dream chuckled at his own joke and helped Karl pick up Quackity. “But for real, just pile into the van and I’ll get us to the hospital.” Dream looked over at Schlatt and Minx who were awkwardly standing there not knowing what to do. “You guys can come too, we have room but we just need someone to sit in the back with Quackity to make sure he doesn’t fall on the floor.” 

“NOSE GOES!” Karl yelled and put his finger on his nose, everyone followed suit until they realized Schaltt was last to put his finger up and they all pointed at him while he sighed in defeat.

“Okay well that settles it, Minx you can ride in the passenger seat so you don’t have to sit next to some sweaty dudes.” Dream covered his face away from Sapnap and Karl and pointed at them.

“WE AREN’T SWEATY DREAM!” Sapnap yelled as he was moving the seats for Karl to put Quackity in the back. Once everyone was properly situated in the van, Dream turned and looked back at Schlatt who was sitting in the back with Quackity, “Hey you should try to support his head or something so his head doesn’t get worse.” 

“Wha- how?” Schlatt asked, looking down at Quackity.

“I don’t know, put his head in your lap or something,” Minx yelled from the front and Dream nodded at her remark before turning back around to put the car in drive and finally heading to the hospital.

Schlatt looked at Quackity for a moment while everyone in the car was talking to each other, he picked him up slightly and moved him around until Quackity's head was in his lap. Schlatt turned and looked out the window watching the streetlights and people go by to avoid getting anymore embarrassed at the situation he was in. Schlatt felt something move in his lap, when he looked down he realized Quackity was waking up.

“S-Schlatt? What’s happening…” His words trailed off at the end as Schlatt looked down at him and back up.

“Oh well, your friend tackled you and you hit your head on the ground, you bled for a little bit, and now we’re on the way to the hospital to make sure you aren’t dead.” He summed up the story and waited for a reaction from Quackity.

“That sucks, how far away from the hospital are we?” Quackity was mumbling his words due to how much his head hurt but thankfully Schlatt understood.

“I think like 5-10 more minutes so not too much longer, there’s a bit of traffic but I think that’s normal for New York.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go back to sleep, wake me up when we get there.” Quackity tried to turn his head to get more comfortable but a sharp pain ran through his body and he made a sad sound in return.

“Just stay still, it hurts to move obviously,” Schaltt said while pressing his hand lightly to Quackity’s forehead. He could only mumble a quiet “Okay.” before he fell asleep again.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a creative name for this one, they sit in a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to kudos and comment if you haven't already, it really helps out!  
> Also! The next chapter is going to be a little Dreamnotfound intermission just for fun, feel free to skip it if you're not into that, it won't have any important information, but it'll be a cute read. :)

Dream pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked near the front so they wouldn’t have to carry Quackity father than needed, “Hey, Quackity, time to get up.” Schlatt nudged him awake, he wasn’t a soft person but it was something about Quackity that made him soft, he had no idea why. Quackity didn’t say anything but his eyes opened slightly as he tried to sit up, Schlatt had to help him up to make sure he didn’t just keel over and die on the spot.

“Oh Big Q woke up.” Karl said getting out and moving the back seat in the van so Schaltt and Quackity could get out.

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Quackity mumbled and tried stepping out of the van having to hold on to the side of the door to keep from falling before Karl could grab onto him and keep him steady.

“I’m sorry, Dream is calling your mom right now to tell her what happened. I hope it’s nothing major, I feel so bad about it.” Karl was serious, Quackity could tell. Karl helped walk him to the door while the rest trailed behind. Dream was explaining to Quackity’s mom what happened and they would bring him home after they saw if he had a concussion or not. When they finally made it into the hospital Sapnap talked to the lady at the front desk to see what they had to do to get their friend checked out.

“Well it looks like there’s going to be about a 30-minute wait to see someone, so get seated and try to get your friend to sign in or have someone sign in for him if he isn’t able to.” She handed Sapnap a clipboard and a pen and turned back to her computer to continue typing. The group was sitting in the waiting room for a while, Quackity was having trouble writing on the paper the receptionist gave him but thankfully Karl helped him fill it out but they still had at least 15 minutes until a doctor was supposed to magically appear and help them.

“So is it just your head that hurts or what?” Sapnap leaned over Karl and looked at Quackity.

“Yeah, it’s like… my head, and every time I move or try to focus it hurts.” Quackity slumped down further into his chair and looked down at the pen he was holding in his hand. “I just wanna go back to sleep man, I was so comfy.”

“Comfy in Schlatt’s lap?” Sapnap smirked and looked over to Schlatt who was too busy texting on his phone to listen to the conversation.

“Shut up dude, I'm injured, give me a break.” Quackity pleaded and closed his eyes to try to get his head to stop hurting as bad as it was.

“Quackity?” A woman’s voice called from the doorway and the group stood up. The doctor noticed how many people there were and chuckled a little, “I’m sorry but can I only get the patient and one other person to explain what happened to come with me?” Dream looked at the group and nodded while helping Quackity walk to the room the doctor was leading them to. After they were gone Sapnap and Karl got bored and decided to walk around the hospital for a bit leaving just Schlatt and Minx in the waiting room.

“So, can I guess that Quackity was the reason you didn’t sleep well yesterday? I’ve never seen you act that way for a stranger and the timing was just too perfect.” Minx laughed a little and turned to face Schlatt as if she was interviewing him.

Schlatt sighed and put his head on his hand, balancing his elbow on the chair’s armrest, “Nothing I say is going to make you believe it isn’t him, huh.”

“Nope!”

“Then congrats Minx, you solved the riddle. Please just don’t tell anyone.” Schlatt put his head in his hands and combed through his hair with his fingers.

“Tell anyone what?” Minx had an evil grin on her face when Schlatt finally looked at her.

“Dude I don’t even know what’s going on, I met him yesterday and now we’re at the hospital because he might have a concussion. I have no clue what to make of any emotion I feel towards him.” Schlatt pulled out his phone again to try and get Minx to leave him alone but to no avail.

“Okay, but what DO you feel towards him?” Minx pushed his shoulder a little to try and entice him into telling her.

“Minx. I don’t know. I just think he’s neat. That’s all I’m gonna say until I know him better.” Schlatt looked at her and hoped she could tell he wanted to change the subject.

“So you’re gonna hang out with him more huh, okay Schlatt, I see you.” She turned back to where she was playing on her phone and stopped the conversation. A few moments passed until Dream walked back into the waiting room and over to Minx and Schlatt.

“Hey guys,” Dream looked around, “Where are Sap and Karl?” He took a seat across from them.

“Uhh, I don’t know they just got bored and told us they were gonna walk around for a while.” Minx put her phone away and nudged Schlatt to do the same.

“Oh okay, well Big Q is still in the room, but the doctor said I could go tell you guys what was up. So basically he had a small cut on the back of his head and a mild concussion. Thankfully nothing too crazy.” Dream put his hands in his hoodie pocket. “He gets like half a week off of school and then he can’t skate for 3 weeks. That’s gonna break him.” Dream sighed and pulled out his phone to text Sapnap and Karl back. “The best part is we’re finally going to be able to leave soon. Do you guys need me to drop you off at your houses or…” He trailed off waiting for a response.

“Oh you can drop us off at where you picked us up earlier, it isn’t far from our houses,” Schlatt answered this time.

“Fine with me.” Minx shrugged.

“Okay I texted Sap and Karl so they should be here soon, I’ll go see if the doctor is done with Quackity and then we can bounce.” Dream got up and walked back through the double doors where they took Quackity and after a moment both of them walked back out. Quackity had an icepack on the back of his head that he was holding. He looked exhausted as he sat down in the chair Dream was just a moment ago.

“Heyyyyy y’all ready to go?” Karl burst through the doors and walked over to the group.

“Shut up, stop being so loud, I got a concussion because of you dude,” Quackity mumbled and pulled his beanie down over his eyes.

“But you still have the energy to complain.” Dream said while rolling his eyes and extending a hand to Quackity to help him up. “Alright let’s head out. We can drop Schlatt and Minx off first since it’s the closest spot.”


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnotfound Intermission??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnotfound Intermission! Feel free to skip if it's not your thing. It's just some fluff to break up the plot a little! Quackity will be back next update :)

Dream stood outside as he knocked on George’s front door. He had just come back from dropping Quackity’s homework off and texted George to ask if he wanted to go out and get lunch. The other boy said yes, so Dream was now waiting outside of his house. The door opened, and instead of George like he was expecting, it was his mother.

“Oh! Dream! Come in! Have a seat on the couch, George will be down in just a moment.” She shooed him inside and lightly pushed him in the direction of their couch. Dream sat at the edge and fiddled with his hands awkwardly. He had never officially met George’s mother.

“How’s that Quackity fellow? George has been talking to him a lot. Is his head doing alright?” She asked. Dream looked around to avoid meeting her eyes.

“Yes, ma’am, he’s doing well. Complaining about how he can’t skate and the fact that he has to go back to school next week.” His eyes kept looking over to the stairs to see if he could see George. Right as his mom opened her mouth to ask another question, George came sprinting down the stairs, grabbing Dream’s arm and yanking him off the couch.

“Okay! Let’s go! Bye Mum!” He shouted, already closing the door after a stumbling Dream. He didn’t slow down 'til they got to the end of the driveway, where Dream’s car was waiting.

Once they were seated, the car cranked, and seat belts buckled, Dream chuckled and looked to the side. “So, what was that all about?”

George flushed and rolled his head, giving a nervous laugh. “She was about to start interrogating you, I could feel it from upstairs.”

Dream smiled and looked forward again. “Ah, well thank you for saving me, you’re my knight in shining armor. Now,” he put the car into drive and pulled out of the neighborhood. “pizza or Mexican?”

“Pizza, obviously.” He pulled out his phone and started texting as Dream turned the radio up to a respectable volume. He glanced over at George and then back at the road. “Who ya texting?” It was probably Quackity or Sapnap but Dream was curious.

“Sapnap” George responded. Dream smiled to himself when his thoughts were confirmed. “He went over to Big Q’s, says he’s complaining about not being able to skate and for not asking Schlatt for his number.” He said with his brows furrowed.

Dream barked out a laugh at that, of course, Quackity was still complaining about not being able to skate. He also thought the Schlatt thing was funny. Ever since the concussion event around four days ago, Quackity had not shut up about Schlatt, asking them about what he did at school and if he ever asked about him.

Dream told him that he had brought Quackity up once, to ask if he was doing alright. He had quickly walked off whenever Dream confirmed the notorious Big Q would be fine and made an offhand comment about how it was “really cute he cared”. Schlatt hadn’t come to ask Dream questions about Big Q since then.

It only took them around 5 minutes to make it to their local Pizza Hut. They walked in, ordered, and sat down. Dream didn’t plan to stay around long after they ate, George had asked a few days ago if he could teach him how to skate, and Dream was eager to show him.

“Did you bring your extra board?” George asked Dream, nodding, and smiling at the waiter as he brought over their pizza.

Dream shook his head in confirmation, mouth already stuffed with pizza. George didn’t know how he did it, the molten cheese was most definitely scalding his tongue.

When he swallowed, he responded properly. “Yeah, it’s in the back seat. I can’t believe you actually want me to teach you, you refused for so long.” George took a bite of pizza before saying anything.

“Yeah, I wasn’t really interested in it, but you and the guys have been spending more time at the park recently, and I’d like to at least be able to push myself along with you guys.” He took another bite of pizza. “I’m not learning any tricks. I wouldn’t like to not end up like Quackity and be bedridden for 3 weeks.”

Dream laughed at that. “To be fair, Quackity isn’t concussed because of skating, just because of Karl being way too hyper.”

George shrugged and pushed the last two slices of pizza toward Dream. “Take those, I’m full.”

The other happily agreed, quickly getting through the remaining pizza before he stood up from his chair and held his hand out to George.

“M’lady?” He asked, feigning shock whenever George grabbed his hand. He made a move to kiss the back of it, but George pulled his hand back and slapped Dream lightly on the head.

“You’re so stupid. Come on, let’s go before I change my mind.”

Dream didn’t argue and led him out to the car. The park was only a block away from the Pizza Hut, so Dream just grabbed the two boards from the back seat, handing his spare to George, and they started walking around the corner.

They passed the local ballet theater on the way, they had been there a few times to watch Eret perform, Dream was pretty sure that Karl wasn’t even allowed back in. He had fallen out of his chair during a show once last year, knocking into 4 people and almost sending a dancer to the ground. Security had escorted him out and made it clear they didn’t want to see him again. Dream laughed and George turned around to look at him. He jerked his head in the direction of the Ballet Center and said “Just thinking about when Karl almost got us all kicked out last year.”

George rolled his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, I don’t want to be here when all the good skaters show up.”

Dream faked offense. “Hey, I’m a good skater, right?” George put his hand to his chin, pretending to think.

“Sure, Dream. If that’s what helps you sleep at night.”

Dream gasped and started walking faster to catch up to George. “Oh, you’re going to get it now.”

George turned to see him approaching and broke into a run.

“Dream! Leave me alone!”


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back ! (Little spice of angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy. Story off anon! Be warned that I'm not exactly the author of this fic, a friend of mine is. (I just post it on my account) So if you're going to my account to find more stupid fics, I mostly write angst. Enjoy though!

Quackity somehow convinced his parents to let him stay home for longer than he was recommended by the doctor and showed up to school the following week. When he got to his first period he was met with a few of his class friends joking around and saying things like, “He’s back from the dead!” and “We thought you died!”. Quackity didn’t pay much attention to them, he was too focused on looking out for Schlatt. No one in his friend group had classes with him or had his number so there was no way of contacting him while he was at home. 

When the lunch bell rang Quackity practically ran out of his classroom to go scour the school looking for Schlatt. Hallway after hallway he started to lose hope until he glanced down the science hall in a final attempt and saw him. Schlatt. Quackity almost ran towards him but stopped himself when he realized that Schlatt hadn’t noticed him yet, this gave Quackity the upper hand to scare him. He snuck up behind Schlatt, putting a finger to his mouth to silently tell the people he was talking to not to tell. Quackity poked Schlatt’s sides quickly and yelled “BOO!” Quackity took a step back and laughed before seeing Schlatt’s face, he looked scared but more at Quackity and not the jumpscare. He turned to face Quackity.

“Oh… hey! You’re back!” he looked uncomfortable but kept a smile on his face.

“Yeah! Do you wanna go eat lunch with me and catch up?” Quackity tried to ease the situation and bring him somewhere they could talk in private.

“Uhh, I’m sorry I have plans today.” Schlatt put his hand on the back of his neck and looked anywhere but Quackity’s face. 

The realization that Schlatt was embarrassed by him felt like a punch in the gut. “Oh- that’s okay I’ll go find Sapnap or Karl haha… sorry to bother you.” Quackity felt hot shame rising in him as he turned around and ran down the hallway to where he knew his friends would be. 

As he got to the hidden area under the main staircase he wiped his face. Sapnap and Karl looked up at him and their expressions immediately switched from happy to concerned. “DUDE! WHAT HAPPENED?” Sapnap stood up and ran over to Quackity, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a hug moments later.

“I tried talking to Schlatt and he just kinda pushed me away, I don’t know why I’m crying, I’m not sad, I’m just confused-” Quackity covered his eyes with his hands and put his head on Sapnap’s chest. Karl walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around both of them, engulfing them in a group hug. They stayed like that for a moment until Quackity moved a little to signal them that he was ready to talk more.

“What’s his problem? Why was he acting like a dick?” Karl asked and shared a glance with Sap before looking back at Quackity.

“I-I don’t know man. I should have asked to talk to him alone but I just chickened out, he didn’t even wanna look at me dude.” Quackity pulled his phone out to check the time. “Lunch is almost over anyway, I’ll see you guys after school.” He pocketed his phone and turned to leave with a weak smile and a wave.

“You still can’t skate for another 2 weeks dude, but I’ll see you later.” Sapnap reminded him and Karl nodded as they turned down the hallway to their class. 

Quackity slowly made his way back to class and hoped that somehow he could talk to Schlatt again and ask why he was acting like that. Then the idea dawned on him, he would meet him at the dance studio at 7 like he did when he first met him. It was perfect. Quackity ran to class to avoid being late, he felt much calmer now that he had a plan. He had the whole rest of the day to prepare himself mentally and emotionally for the confrontation. He had two classes left until he was free to go to the skatepark with his friends, could he skate? Not for a while. But that didn’t matter to him, he was a man on a mission. He then realized time passed a lot slower when you’re counting the minutes and staring at the clock the whole time you’re in class. After some consideration, he got his phone out carefully and hid it while he texted the group chat with just him, Karl, and Sapnap to tell them about his plan. After a moment he saw both of them typing and then two messages popped up, “Do you need help?” from Karl and “Get his ass.” from Sapnap. Quackity texted back, “Nah I just need to make sure I leave the skatepark on time to get there before he leaves.” after sending it he shoved his phone back in his pocket and decided time would go by faster if he at least tried to pay attention to what his teacher was saying.

The time has come, the bell rang at 3:40 in Quackity’s final class, he calmly stood up and walked out the door but as soon as he turned the corner he booked it as fast as he could down the hallway and to where his friends said to meet them. He made it to the spot in record time, even though his head hurt from running across the school, he made it into the student parking lot to meet at Karl’s new car (no one knows why he chose a green fiat. He defends it every time someone makes a joke about it) as he walked up to the car Sapnap and Karl arrived at the same time, talking about where they should get dinner. Karl unlocked the car and the three climbed in, Sap and Karl continued their conversation while Quackity listened. They made their way to the park in record time but Dream and Eret were somehow there before them. 

“Hey, guys.” Eret looked up from their phone and gave a wave as they walked in. Dream just looked up and gave them a quick nod before standing on his board and motioning for Sap and Karl to go talk somewhere else. They looked at eachother and did as they were told. Quackity turned to Eret who just patted the seat next to them for him to sit down. They talked about school for a while until the other group came back over. Dream crouched down to where he met Quackity’s face, put a hand on his shoulder, and said “Go get your mans.” Quackity pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time, it was 6:35 and he had to be at the studio by at least 6:50 incase Schlatt got out early. He looked back at Dream and nodded while standing up. 

“I’ll catch you guys later, o7’s boys.” Quackity saluted and Eret looked around confused. “Someone fill Eret in, this is vital information.” were his last words before he started speed walking down the sidewalk. He put his headphones on and cued up his Gorillaz playlist. After a few minutes he stood in front of the studio, he checked the time again, 6:53 pm. Quackity leaned against the wall to wait, he was ready. 

Schlatt walked out of the studio at 7:01. Quackity turned and put his hand on Schlatt's shoulder.

“Hey, we need to talk.” 


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate!! We hope yall have a good day regardless :)

Schlatt’s body stiffened as he looked at Quackity, “Okay… what’s up.” 

“Why did you brush me off today? I just wanted to hang out with you at lunch and catch up because I thought we were becoming friends or something,” Quackity let go of his shoulder and shoved his hands in his pockets while looking away. “and then you pushed me away.” 

Schlatt looked down at Quackity’s face, guilt shot through his heart when he realized how much he was actually hurt by what Schlatt thought wasn’t a big deal. “Holy shit, Quackity, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it meant that much to you. I was talking to my classmates that already give me shit for doing ballet and I didn’t want them to start picking on you too... I should have texted you- “ Then he remembered the fact he never got Quackity’s phone number. “Oh my god, I don’t have your phone number.” Schlatt was moving his hands the whole time he was talking but as soon as the last sentence came out of his mouth he stopped and put his hands over his face. “I’m an idiot, sorry.” 

Quackity looked up and started to laugh, realizing he could have just asked him for it as well when he saw him earlier. Wiping his angry tears as Schlatt looked at him with a confused expression on his face until it clicked and he chuckled. “That makes us both idiots, I never asked for your number either and I read the entire situation wrong.” he spoke between laughs, “Okay okay, that’s lowkey embarrassing. I’m sorry too for getting angry.”

Schlatt pulled out his phone and loaded up his contact information, showing it to Quackity. “Here, now we can both be at least averagely smart.” he finished with a crooked smile that made Quackity’s heart do a flip, _what. What was that for? Why did that happen._ he thought to himself. He pulled out his own phone and exchanged his own phone number and texted a quick “:) hi!!” for confirmation that they typed their numbers in right. Schlatt texted back “Hello!” in return. They both looked up from their phones and stared at each other for a moment until Quackity noticed how hot his face was getting. He quickly turned away and laughed a little again and hoped Schlatt didn’t notice.

“Okay, I think I gotta head home and help my siblings make dinner. Sorry again for all of that.” Schlatt spoke again as he turned halfway around to face the sidewalk. 

Quackity nodded and smiled at him, “That’s chill, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

They both headed their separate ways home, Quackity found himself smiling while walking back to the skatepark to tell his friends what happened. When he got to the park his friends ran up to him and begged him to tell them what happened. After a quick explanation, everyone sighed in relief by the end of the story. 

“So that’s it? You guys fought for 2 seconds and then got each other's phone numbers? You’re hacking dude there’s no way it was that easy.” Karl laughed and looked at his friend in disbelief. 

Quackity shrugged, “Yeah, I think I burned myself out at lunch so I didn’t have the energy to really go off on him but at least I have his phone number now.”

“When I said ‘get his ass’ I didn’t think you’d actually get his ass,” Sapnap interjected, smirking as he saw the way Quackity slightly blushed. 

“It is NOT like that man.” Quackity held out his hands in defense, “Anyway I seriously need to go home now it's like 7:30.” 

“I can drive you and Sap if you guys want! I need to head home too.” Karl raised his hand excitedly.

“Nah I'll walk it.”

“Okay see ya later dude, don’t fall again.” Dream yelled as Quackity left the park.

When he got home Quackity felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he was taking his shoes off in the entryway. Pulling his phone out he felt his face heat up at a “I’m going to sleep early, goodnight!” text from Schlatt. Did he text all of his friends like this? Quackity secretly hoped it was just him but he didn’t want to admit this to himself. Standing up from the walkway of his family’s apartment he stopped by the kitchen to grab some of what was made for dinner and headed up to his room to do homework before he fell asleep.

* * *

Walking to his locker the next morning he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he expected to see Karl there begging Quackity to copy his homework but instead Schlatt was there. Giving Quackity a small wave he asked, “Hey do you by chance have an English textbook I can borrow? I lost mine a few days ago and no one I’ve asked has let me borrow theirs.” Quackity noticed Schlatt was messing with the hems on his sweater sleeves nervously, a quiet voice in his mind thought it was cute but he immediately brushed it away.

“Oh yeah I have a textbook with all the answers in it if you want that, it used to be Sapnap’s but he gave it to me after he didn’t need it anymore so I still have my regular book too. You can borrow the cheat one. How long do you need it for?” Quackity felt oddly excited that he was talking to Schlatt, happy that he could help him in any way.

“Really? You’d let me borrow the cheat book? That’s awesome, thank you! Today’s Friday so I can get it back to you on Monday if that’s okay.” Schlatt’s face lit up as Quackity nodded, he thanked him and walked with Quackity the rest of the way to his locker, thanking him again as the book was handed into Schlatt’s hands. “I promise I won't lose this one too, I owe you!” Schlatt turned down the hallway and walked to his own locker. 

Suddenly Quackity felt a presence behind him as well as an arm around his shoulder, looking to see who it was Dream watched Schlatt walk off and leaned down into Quackity’s ear then spoke, “Simp.” 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DINNER TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! Here's a note from the *real* author lmao 
> 
> Heyo its the author, thank you all for the kudos and comments. I just wanted to come here and say that there's only 4 more chapters left before this fic is done. (thank gods I wanna work on other shit) anyway, PLEASE LEAVE MORE COMMENTS IT FUELS MY EGO!!!! Also if you're all lucky there might be a sleepover epilogue. Okay that's all goodbye.

It was Saturday evening when Quackity pulled out his English homework to start, he reached into his bag for the extra textbook but realized he didn’t have it. He left it at school. He left it because he forgot he gave his cheat book to Schlatt on Friday. Quackity slowly put his head on his desk and accepted defeat, texting Dream about his dilemma. 

**Big Q** : Dream… I am an idiot.

 **Dre** : We have established this before but go off.

 **Big Q** : I let Schlatt borrow the cheat book and I left my other textbook at school.

 **Dre** : Text him for the book back, ez clap.

 **Big Q** : Bruh…

 **Dre** : What do you have a better option?

 **Big Q** : no.

Realizing what he had to do, even though he didn’t know if he had the strength to do it, he opened his texts with Schlatt. Reading the last text he had sent him “Haha okay! Gn!!” he wondered if he should ask or just suffer with no homework to turn in on Monday. His conscience got the better of him about always having his homework in on time. He may not look it but Quackity had amazing grades in school and turned his papers in when needed. He looked again at his text conversation and begrudgingly typed out, “Hey so turns out I am still an idiot and I left my other English textbook in my locker on Friday… do you think you could just send me the pages I need?” He looked over it 3 more times to make sure he didn’t spell anything wrong before he hit send. Quackity promptly threw his phone across the room and got up to do chores out of fear. 

Surprisingly 10 minutes later he received a text back, seeing his phone light up from his bed he dove for it to read what Schlatt sent, “You can just come to pick it up tomorrow at my house, I don’t need it anymore so that might just be easier.” Quackity thought the logic was a little bit weird but he did secretly want to see Schlatt, he would just be there to pick up the book and leave so it’s not like… a date or something. Quackity suddenly felt very nervous about the situation, he was unable to focus on his homework. After a few hours of trying and failing every question on his math assignment, he decided to call it a night. He crawled into bed from his desk and fell asleep.

Quackity’s alarm went off at 10 am, he thanked the universe for letting him sleep in as he got up to brush his teeth. Silently walking around his family’s apartment he realized they were all at work, after making himself breakfast he sat on the couch and pulled up something on Netflix to watch. He felt his phone buzz next to him and when he looked he saw a text from Schlatt. “I’ll be busy until around 7 today, so you can come to pick up the book anytime after that. Here’s my address btw, you probably need that lmao.” Quackity felt that same nervousness rise in him again as he responded, “Mk, I'll text you when I'm on my way there.” He put his phone down and sighed, counting the hours he had to get ready. 

He finished a few movies when he looked at the time, it was 6:30. Quackity jolted upright and ran to his room to grab his backpack. He looked at the directions earlier and doing the math he realized it would take him 40 minutes to get to Schlatt’s house. He had to walk to the train station, take a 20-minute train, then walk another 10 minutes until he got there. Putting his shoes on he ran out the door and onto the busy new york sidewalk, dodging people as he went. Finally making it to the station he jumped into the train car, grabbing onto the pole for support so he didn’t fall, and sent a text to Schlatt, “Finally on my way! I'll be there in 30.” he cued up a playlist and put his phone in his hoodie pocket. He took into account what he was wearing. A dark grey sweatshirt with a duck on it and a pair of black jeans tied together of course with the beanie he always wore. 

Quackity arrived at the station Schlatt had told him, leaving the train car he pulled up the directions on his phone to lead him to the correct house. Quackity enjoyed the surroundings of the neighborhood, cars lined on the streets, the almost cold winter air, he could barely see his breath in front of him as he walked. Looking down at his phone one last time he walked up to the apartment with 408 on the side of it. He was nervous. _Come on dude you just knock on the door, it’s easy._ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath and knocked. 

The person who answered the door was not Schlatt.

“Hello? Do you need anything?” The girl standing there was slightly taller than Schlatt, she had white hair and a headband with ram horns holding it back. She had an apron on that had a light dusting of flour on it.

“Oh uhm, does Schlatt live here? I need to pick up the book he borrowed from me.” Quackity felt his face rise in color, he didn’t expect someone else to answer the door for some reason. 

“Yeah, he lives here, hold on I can get him for you. You can come inside, Schlatt just got home so he might still be changing.” Quackity nodded and thanked her as he quietly stepped inside. She turned slightly and looked down, there was a little boy standing behind her leg looking up at Quackity “Tubbo, can you go get your brother for me and tell him his friend is here?” 

The boy looked up at the woman and nodded excitedly before running halfway up the small staircase and yelling “SCHLATT!!! YOUR FRIEND IS HEEEEERRREEEE!!!!”

The woman sighed and looked back at Quackity, “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t think he would yell. That’s Tubbo by the way and I’m Puffy, it’s nice to meet you.” She gave him a nice smile and gestured to the couch in the living room for him to sit in as she walked back into the kitchen. 

“My name is Quackity, sorry about this I’ll only be here for a minute.” He said as he was sitting down on the couch awkwardly looking around the room. Taking in his surroundings he noticed a lot of family pictures on the walls along with some art that was very clearly made by a kid. He felt a small poke to his side as the couch shifted next to him. When Quackity looked he saw Tubbo crawling onto the couch, he couldn’t have been older than 7.“Who are you?” the question he asked had caught Quackity so off guard he didn’t know what to say for a moment. 

“I’m Schlatt’s friend from school, I assume you’re his little brother?” He wanted to change the topic from him as soon as he could. It looked like his plan worked. 

“Yeah I’m Tubbo and Puffy is our sister!” He excitedly nodded and began telling a story about something his friend said at school when Quackity zoned out. After a moment he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, both Tubbo and Quackity turned to see Schlatt running down the stairs and towards the couch. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a Reagan Bush 84’ sweatshirt. When he finally made it down, Schlatt silently picked up Tubbo and tossed him to the chair that was off to the side of the living room while Tubbo laughed the whole time and was seemingly excited about being thrown. Then by surprise Schlatt grabbed Quackity’s hand and pulled him up to where they were standing, he quickly led him up the stairs and into his room. 

Closing the door behind him and leaning against it, Schlatt finally spoke, “I’m sorry about that I thought I’d be ready by the time you got here.” He sighed and looked up at Quackity who stood there not knowing what to do or say. 

“It’s okay I was just caught off guard by it all.” Quackity nervously laughed while the other walked over to his desk and held up the book he borrowed. 

“Here’s the book,” He held it out to Quackity who took it from him gently. “I still don’t fully understand the story we’re reading but I mean, hey, what can you do.” Schlatt shrugged and smiled at him.

“I haven’t done the homework yet obviously but I understand the story,” Then before Quackity knew it his mouth was moving faster than he could stop it. “If you give me a sheet of paper I can explain it while I do the homework.” He immediately regretted ever showing up in the first place until he saw Schlatt’s eyes go wide and he smiled while opening a desk drawer and pulling out a piece of paper. 

Schlatt pulled out the chair at his desk and looked at Quackity, “Take a seat.” So he did. Quackity was about to speak again when he realized Schlatt was standing next to him, leaning one arm on the desk so he didn’t have to sit further away. Quackity’s brain malfunctioned as he tried to pick up a pencil and immediately dropped it. “You okay man?” Schlatt gave him a concerned look as Quackity correctly picked up the pencil and opened the book to the right page, “Yeah dude, I’m fine! We should get this done though.” After a while of working and explaining the book to Schlatt, they got derailed and started telling stories of their friends and different things. 

About 20 minutes later Puffy came in to announce that dinner was ready, “Quackity you can eat too, I made enough for all of us so just come down when you’re ready.” She gave another warm smile before closing the door again. 

“I’m starving dude, let’s go!” Schlatt stood up and walked out the door, Quackity followed suit and laughed at how excited he was. He felt comfortable despite the fact this was his first time at Schlatt’s house. They made it to the table as Tubbo sat down with his bowl of alfredo, Puffy was dishing out her own serving and Schlatt grabbed two bowls for him and Quackity. 

Quackity muttered a quick thanks as he took it and poured the food into his bowl, sitting down at the table he thanked Puffy for the meal before digging in.

During the meal, Puffy asked Quackity, “So you guys know each other from school?” 

“Well- it’s kind of a funny story, how we met.” Schlatt put his fork down and started to tell the story, “At first I thought he was just gonna bother me as I walked to ballet after I saved his skateboard from going in the street but then the next day when Minx and I were walking home his friend jumped on him, he got a concussion, then his friends and I took him to the hospital, that’s the night i was super late coming home, remember?” 

“I remember you being late but you never told me why, how long ago was this?” Puffy looked over to Quackity with a concerned face.

“About two weeks ago, I’m fine now don’t worry,” Quackity reassured her.

“Oh thank god, I’m glad you’re doing better.” She sighed in relief as she finished her food.

“Puffy can I go watch tv now? I finished my food.” Tubbo held up his bowl as proof and she nodded before getting up herself and taking both dishes to the sink. Schlatt and Quackity did the same. When they got back upstairs Quackity pulled out his phone to look at the time, it was nearly 9 pm.

“Oh shit I didn’t even see the time, I need to head home soon.” Quackity pocketed his phone and grabbed the book from Schlatt’s desk, they walked to the front door and Quackity thanked Puffy one final time before he walked out onto the porch, Schlatt stood outside with him for a moment and closed the door behind him.

“Thanks for coming over, sorry I made you stay this long.” Schlatt looked somewhat sad, it made Quackity’s heart hurt.

“I only stayed because you’re actually entertaining.” Quackity joked to try to lighten the mood but he couldn’t help but feel the same kind of sadness, he had to leave so suddenly. “Well, I’ll see you on Monday then!” He turned to leave but he felt Schlatt grab his wrist and pull him back, nearly chest to chest.

“Thanks for becoming my friend.” He said before pulling Quackity into a tight hug, when he let go he smiled at Quackity who was blushing.

“No problem, see ya!” Quackity waved and quickly walked back to the train station, when he arrived home at 9:30 he tossed the English textbook on his desk before falling face-first onto his bed, needless to say, he didn’t sleep well. He had too much on his mind. 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to the end! Hope you enjoy :)

Schlatt woke up bright and early at 4:30 am, he hated early morning practice but since it was close to Christmas he dreaded it even more. They would be at the studio preparing for the Nutcracker. He begrudgingly got out of bed and flinched at the cold air around him, the central heating in their apartment loved to stop working in the mornings for no reason. Putting on a sweatshirt and walking downstairs to make breakfast for himself he opened his phone to see 3 texts from Minx.

**Minx** : Hey you’re waking up soon right?

**Minx** : I’m coming over for breakfast

**Minx** : be there in 10, if you’re not awake yet I’ll break in.

The texts were sent roughly 10 minutes ago and right on cue he heard the door unlock, looking over from where he was standing he saw his friend standing in the doorway taking off her giant coat and shoes. 

“You could have just knocked, It’s not hard,” Schlatt spoke while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Where’s the fun in that? I’ve known you since we were in the womb basically.” She smiled and walked over to Schlatt, taking out her own mug she insisted she leave at his house for mornings like this.

“5th grade isn’t exactly the womb is it.” He laughed and took a sip of his drink.

“Whatever, what’s for breakfast? I think breakfast sandwiches would be good.” Minx was already opening the fridge and pulling out the needed ingredients. Schlatt took the moment in and smiled, he hoped today would be a good day.

After breakfast was made and eaten they headed to the station, making their way to the ballet studio before call time so they could get a bit of time to prep Minx’s new Pointe shoes.

Finally making it in the building with 10 minutes to prep they found an empty dance room and Minx pulled the shoes from her bag.

“Did you do anything exciting yesterday?” She asked as she finished sewing the elastic to the sides of her shoes, handing them out to Schlatt. “Can you break the box in for me?”

He took the shoes and replied, “Oh yeah, Quackity came over to get his book he let me borrow, and then he just stayed for like 2 hours and ate dinner with us.”

She stared at Schlatt with her mouth agape, her face was set in an angry expression, “SCHLATT???? YOU HAD A DINNER DATE WITH YOUR CRUSH?? AND YOU DIDN’T FOCKING TELL ME??” She covered her mouth with her hands before saying, “DID YOU KI-” the rest of her sentence was drowned out by Schlatt banging a shoe on the ground to soften the box.

“SORRY I CAN’T HEAR YOU, WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Schlatt could feel his face slightly heat up at the idea she was implying. He couldn’t tell if he had a crush on Quackity or if it was just passing attraction. He didn’t want to get his hopes up to just be rejected. 

“Say what you want but I will get the truth out of you, they call me a host of love,” she smirked while Schlatt laughed at her.

“No they don’t, you can’t even get a boyfriend.”

She acted as if he had wounded her but it wasn’t believable in the slightest as she was still laughing. “But for real, tell me what happened.”

“I already told you, that’s all that happened.” Schlatt looked away while breaking the shank of the shoe and tossing it to Minx so she could adjust it.

“There’s no way you didn’t flirt or something.” She laughed while tossing the second shoe to him.

Just as Schlatt was about to tell Minx more, the door to the room burst open. Both people turned to see Eret standing in the door. “Call time is in 5 minutes but I’m here to hang out,” they said taking a seat on the floor next to the two.

“Schlatt was just about to tell me more about his crush,” Minx smirked.

“Oh, you have a crush? Who’s it on?” Eret’s eyes lit up as they looked at him.

Nervousness rose in Schlatt as he admitted it, “Uhh, Quackity. I don’t know if you know him.” 

Eret sat still for a moment processing the information. “Oh cool. Yeah, I think I know him.” Eret remembered that neither Schlatt nor Minx knew they hung out with Quackity. Eret was now a keeper of information. Trying to change the subject out of fear they would spill, they started again, “Anyway, we’re like 2 weeks away from the first Nutcracker performance and I’m not ready at all.” Eret said while stretching out their legs. 

“Yeah, I think I have most of the routines down but I still feel like 2 weeks isn’t enough time.” Schlatt finished breaking in the second shoe and handed it back to Minx. “I’m gonna be so busy, I have like 3 tests this week and we have ballet every day now.”

“Damn, too busy to hang out with your boyfriend huh.” Minx joked.

“He’s not-” before he could get the rest of his sentence out before one of the dance instructors burst in.

“Come on, let’s stop the gossip. Class is starting.” She motioned to the group with her arm to follow her. Standing up and leaving, Minx nudged Schlatt in the side and smirked before splitting ways and walking to her own dance class. Schlatt took a deep breath and continued down his own hallway. 

When the first half of practice was over the two met for lunch at some sandwich place Minx had been talking about all week. Sitting down after ordering they began to complain about their workloads and tight schedules again, this gave Minx the perfect opportunity to bring Quackity back up into the conversation.

Taking a bite of her sandwich and looking at Schlatt she asked, “So you wanna meet up with him again right?”

Schlatt sighed, “You’re not gonna drop this topic until I say yes huh.” Minx nodded, “then yes, I do wanna see him again”

“So when you say you want to see him again, do you mean like a date or just hanging out.”

“Whichever I can get I’ll be happy with, again, I still don’t know if he likes me or if it's just a one-sided thing.” 

She put a hand on Schlatt’s shoulder, “I will gladly take you up on the offer of finding out for you, just let me hang out with you two at lunch one time and I swear I’ll be able to tell.”

“There’s no way you’re able to do that just from being around us once.” Schlatt scoffed and took a sip of his water.

“Just trust me, buddy, one chance, I swear.” 

Schlatt rolled his eyes but confided, “Fine, just once this week. You can be there when I ask him to hang out again.” 

Minx pulled him into a tight hug, “YES! I KNEW YOU’D GIVE IN!” pulling back but still smiling she continued, “I won't let you down.” 

Schlatt hoped he wouldn’t regret this later. 


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flips Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh we're getting close to the end.

Quackity awoke that Friday morning, he had been hanging out with Schlatt throughout the week during lunch and it was all he looked forward to during the day. Getting out of bed and going through his everyday morning routine he finally made it to school. Stopping by his locker before he got to class he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, I need to talk to you.” Sapnap stood in front of Quackity and made a motion with his head to move somewhere else. Quackity simply followed him. Once they made it to their usual spot under the stairs Sapnap spoke again. “I gotta know what’s up with you and Schlatt.”

“What do you mean.” Quackity could feel his face threatening to give him away.

“Are you guys like… ya know…” Sapnap flipped his hand over and looked at him.

“Dude what.” Quackity mirrored the motion back at his friend.

“Do you have a crush on him, is what I'm trying to say.” He put a hand over his face.

“Wh- Uhm, I don’t know.” Was all Quackity could mutter.

“Okay, I’ll break it down for your smooth brain. Do you want to date him?” Sapnap was pinching his temples with the same hand.

“Again, I have no idea. I don’t even know if I have a crush on the guy.” 

Sapnap let out a long sigh, “You’re so difficult- so what DO you wanna do with him?” 

Quackity stared at his friend, lost in thought for a moment. He realized what he was about to say was utterly embarrassing but he said it anyway, “I wanna hold his hand… and like… hang out with him more. Like all the time.” He then thought to himself,  _ Maybe I do wanna kiss him. _

Sapnap’s eyes grew wide as he moved his hand from his temples to over his mouth. “Oh god, you’re in deeper than I thought dude. You 100% have a crush on him.” As soon as the words left his mouth the bell for their first period rang. “I’ll leave you to it man, good luck processing that.” 

Quackity stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do with this newfound information/realization. 

The only thing he could do is go to class, so he did. And halfway through his 4th period, he got a text from Schlatt.

**Schlatt** : Hey man can Minx join us for lunch? A lot of her friends aren’t here today.

Quackity barely talked to her from the time they went to the hospital so he didn’t have an issue with her. He knew they were just friends due to Quackity asking him about it while they were at lunch that week. Quackity quickly typed back a ‘ _ Yeah sure’ _ response and pocketed his phone. Halfway through his daily English class nap, the lunch bell rang. Quackity stood up and ran out of the room, booking it to the courtyard outside where they agreed to meet every day. 

Schlatt and Minx were already at the table when he got there, taking the seat next to Schlatt he was hit with the reminder of what Sapnap had said to him that morning. He felt his face slowly rise in color and he took a breath to calm himself and not freak out before speaking.

“Hey, guys, what's up?” He greeted.

“Schlatt’s just complaining about how tired he is like he does every single fockin' day.” Minx put her head on the table and groaned.

“It’s not every day- only on the days where I’m tired.” Schlatt defended himself and looked over to Quackity, he smiled as a greeting.

Needless to say, Quackity’s heart skipped a beat as he tried to play it cool.

“Yeah, he hasn’t complained to me about that before.” Quackity helped to defend him as well.

“You two are useless.” Minx sighed and began to eat her lunch. 

Halfway through eating Schlatt made a stupid joke about something he did in middle school and Quackity felt himself laugh a little too hard. Minx’s eyes lit up and she nudged Schlatt. Quackity didn’t think much of it and kept eating. Soon the bell rang and they said their goodbyes. When Quackity walked off Minx jabbed Schlatt in the side again.

“Ow- what was that for?” He glared at her as she smirked at him.

“He likes you.” 

Schlatt only stared at her. “How do you…” he trailed off.

“The way he looks and laughs at you. I can tell. Trust me.” She patted him on the back, “You should ask him to hang out today and make a move. I wish you luck, young one.” She turned and went to her classroom.

Schlatt felt his face flush red as he quickly walked back to class.  _ Goddamnit. He really should make a move.  _

Quackity made it to his final class of the day, math. Thankfully when he checked the time on his phone he realized he only had 3 minutes left until the bell rang. He slowly started to pack up his things and get ready to leave. 

“Quackity! Since you’re so caught up in packing up early why don’t you stay a minute after class and help me put the new textbooks away.” The teacher called on him out of nowhere. Quackity only slumped down in his chair and sighed in response. The bell rang and he stood up, begrudgingly doing what his teacher said when he heard a slight knock on the door. Turning around he saw Schlatt standing in the doorway, he quickly gave a little wave to Quackity and turned to the teacher.

“Hey Ms. Park, I need to speak to Quackity really quick. Is that okay?” He walked over to Quackity and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door. Quackity grabbed his bag on the way out. 

“I suppose if you have to.” Ms. Park said, pushing up her glasses.

“Awesome, thank you.” Schlatt pulled them into the hallway.

Quackity looked at him with a confused expression on his face, “Do you actually need to talk?”

“No, I’m breaking you out of there duh.” Schlatt began to pull on Quackity’s arm again. “Okay actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out today at my house, today’s my only day off from dance and I wanna hang out with you.” 

Quackity forgot to breathe for a moment. Schlatt was being serious, he actually wanted to hang out with him again. Just the two of them. Oh god. Just the two of them. Quackity quickly nodded, his eyes were wide, and they made their way out of the school. Making it to the train station that led to Schlatt’s house, they got in the train car only to see that it was basically empty. This was surprising for a Friday afternoon, however, when Quackity took a seat Schlatt sat right next to him and yawned. 

“How tired are you?” Quackity laughed.

“You don’t know the half of it man.” Schlatt chuckled in return.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Quackity was playing subway surfers on his phone when he felt something heavy press against his head and shoulder. He turned slightly to see Schlatt leaning against him, asleep. Quackity felt the world slow around him as he took in what was happening. Okay so, his crush was asleep on him. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to freak out over. Quackity looked down at the rest of Schlatt’s body. His phone was still in his hand, Quackity didn’t want it to fall so he gently took it from Schlatt’s hand to put it somewhere safe. Their hands touched for a moment and Quackity felt his soul leave his body. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he wished quietly that he could chill out. His face was already red enough.

When Quackity went to pull his hand away Schlatt sleepily reached for it, He stared for a moment before taking Schlatt’s hand in his own. It felt nice. Sapnap’s words rang in his ears again.

_ You’re in deeper than I thought dude. _


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg what if they held hands omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Hey guys sorry for the late update, I had exams this week and could barely work on this chapter until the weekend. But for real thank y’all so much for reading, next chapter is the final chapter and ill try to make it good. However, I’ll say what my next project is in the notes of the next chapter as well. I also wanna say I will probably never write this ship again. This fic started as a joke and I just continued to write it bc why not have this be my first fic I write, it’s just a crackfic anyway. Anyway- see you guys hopefully next Thursday!

Schlatt cracked his eyes open, he didn’t realize he had fallen asleep but before he could move and apologize to Quackity he realized that they were holding hands. Schlatt didn’t know how it happened but he stayed completely still as Quackity rubbed a thumb gently across the back of his hand. Schlatt laid there quietly taking in the moment and recording it in his brain so he could remember for the rest of his life. After a moment the train loudly came to a stop and Schlatt closed his eyes again, Quackity let go of his hand with a sigh and put the hand on Schlatt’s shoulder, shaking him gently.

“Hey buddy, wake up. We’re here.” 

Schlatt opened his eyes in fake surprise. “Ah, sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

“It’s chill, let’s go before we get stuck on the train.” Quackity smiled and stood up. Schlatt followed suit.

An awkward air followed them down the street and to the front steps of Schlatt’s house, silently unlocking the door and stepping inside and turned to Quackity, “Oh yeah no ones home so it’s just us for now.” He took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. Quackity peered into the kitchen and watched Schlatt pull out two water bottles from the fridge while he rested his skateboard against the wall in the doorway and took his own shoes off. He soon met Schlatt in the kitchen as well, Schlatt handed him the other water bottle as he chugged half of his. 

“Jesus christ man slow down!” Quackity laughed as he cracked the bottle in his hands open. 

“I’m an athlete, man give me a break.” Schlatt half smiled back. “Anyway, is there anything you wanna do while we hang out because I didn’t plan past us getting here.” 

Again, Quackity laughed, “Uhhh I don’t know either, what do you normally do in your freetime?”

Schlatt stared at him a moment, thinking, “I don’t usually have freetime, so I guess nothing.” and shrugged

“That’s so depressing dude… we need to cheer you up hold on. How does ice cream sound?” Quackity’s eyes lit up at his own idea as he smiled at the other.

Schlatt felt his heart skip a beat,  _ you could do anything and it would cheer me up _ , he thought to himself. He held back though, “Yeah sure, sounds good.” Schlatt smiled at him, “let me go grab my wallet and we can go.” 

“Okay meet you down here.” Quackity pulled his phone out of his pocket and continued playing subway surfers. 

Schlatt grabbed his wallet from his room, turning into the bathroom, checking his appearance and fixing his hair before returning downstairs. “Okay let's go!” Schlatt ran past Quackity and out the door. 

“HEY WAIT!” Quackity yelled behind Schlatt, chasing after him and down the street until Schlatt halted to a stop. Quackity crashing into him. “Ow.”

The other quickly turned around, “Are you hurt?” 

“No, don’t worry- I was just jokin’. Why, were you worried for me?” Quackity smirked at Schlatt, not expecting to get the response he did from it.

Face rising in color he admitted, “Y-yeah. Kinda.” and turned away. Quackity’s eyes grew wide and he realized this might not be a one sided thing after all.

* * *

After they successfully got ice cream Quackity came up with an idea (definitely not to just flirt with Schlatt but also because it sounded fun), “Do you wanna learn how to skate? I brought my board with me today so we could swing by yours, grab it, and go to the skatepark if you want.”

“Doesn’t the skate park have a lot of people?” Schlatt messed with the sleeves on his hoodie nervously.

“I mean we can go to a different park with less people, I know basically every park in the area.” Quackity smiled as they turned down Schlatt’s street. As they walked, Quackity rambled about skateboarding tips he had learned from his friends while Schlatt nodded on acting like he understood. Unlocking the door and grabbing the board he handed it to Quackity who continued to explain where he got it and all the other features of the simple piece of wood and wheels. Finally after a lot of walking and talking they made it to a small park with a basketball court and a playground and a few picnic tables surrounding it. The two walked over to the court as Quackity set the board down.

“Okay, I’ll start with the basics. Stand on the board and try to push off.” Quackity gestured to the board.

Schlatt stood on the board, nearly losing his balance- his arms shot out and grabbed onto Quackity’s shoulders. 

“Woah chill man, I got you don’t worry.” Quackity braced him with his own arms, “You’re in ballet, how do you not have good balance.” he laughed.

Schlatt blushed, “Yeah when I’m on the flat ground and not a moving board.” Quackity started to let go but Schlatt fumbled more and grabbed onto his arm again, “DO NOT MOVE.” 

Quackity laughed harder, moving Schlatt’s hand from his arm to his own hand, “Relax, I won’t. I promise.” Quackity thought to himself  _ fuck it, I may as well start flirting _ Schlatt’s face was already flushed red and was clearly somewhat embarrassed by holding hands. 

“Okay so how do I even start to do this?” Schlatt chuckled and looked at Quackity. “I don’t get how I'm supposed to balance and push off without just falling.” 

“Here let me help,” Quackity interlocked their fingers and put a foot on the board, “move for a sec and I’ll show you how I do it.” Schlatt got off the board, still hyper aware of the fact they were holding hands. “Okay so you turn your foot like this and then…” Schlatt drowned out the rest of what Quackity was saying, just watching him talk and get excited made Schlatt feel all gushy. “Now you try.” Quackity turned to Schlatt and stepped off the board, pulling Schlatt back to stand on it. He got on and positioned his footing from when he was paying attention and tried pushing off, he skated for a moment before the wheels hit a rock and sent him shooting forward taking Quackity down with him. 

The impact left them next to each other laying on their backs laughing, hands still clasped together. Quackity spoke between laughs, “Dude- you could have just- TOLD ME you were falling for me!” 

Schlatt sat halfway up and smirked down at Quackity, towering over him. “Am I that obvious?” he sat there relishing in the way Quackity stopped moving and covered his face with a hand to cover the growing blush on his cheeks. Standing up and extending a hand to Quackity who took it gratefully they continued the skating session for another hour and got to the point where Schlatt could push off on his own and make it 3 feet without falling. 

“Hey let me walk you home, it’ll be my payment for when you walked me to ballet class forever ago.” Schlatt said as they walked out of the park and down the narrow sidewalk. He thought about taking Quackity’s hand but decided against it. 

“Sure.” Quackity smiled, the two continued to talk about stupid things before Quackity remembered to ask Schlatt something. “Hey do you by chance remember when the winter dance is coming up? I think it’s in a few weeks or something.” Quackity felt panic rise in him, what if he said no, they had been flirting all night and they both felt the same, right? 

“Oh yeah I forget about that stuff a lot of the time, why are you asking though? You gotta hot date I should know about?” Schlatt gave a fake smile as his brain yelled at him, _ WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT. _

“Well- you could be my hot date, if you wanna go with me that is.” Quackity’s brain went off  _ WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT. _

Schlatt stopped dead in his tracks, Quackity watched in panic before being thrown into a hug by someone 7 inches taller than him. All worry melted away as Quackity felt himself relax into the hug. Schlatt leaned back some after a moment and happily replied, “Hell yeah I’ll be your date!” Schlatt let go of Quackity but still held onto his hand. They laughed and joked the entire walk to the train station, hugging again before Quackity walked into the train car, doors closing behind him.


	12. Twelve (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss ?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys its the author, just wanna remind everyone this is not my account HOWEVER the owner of this account and i are gonna be working on a Karlnap time travel fic together and the first chapter should come out sometime next month maybe? we're still in the early stages of the story planning so it could take a while, please stick around to read it! itll be fun! :)

Two weeks later and a few hangouts more it was finally the night of the winter dance. Quackity was sitting in Dream’s car with George, Karl, and Sapnap. They were headed to Schlatt’s house to pick him up, Quackity thought he was nervous before, but he was wrong, so so wrong. His hands were practically vibrating as Sapnap and Karl were showing each other things on their phone and laughing while Dream flirted with George in the front. Quackity was nervously checking his phone every 2 seconds, wanting to text Schlatt but he would just wait until they got closer. Finally after another minute or so they turned down the street and pulled up to Schlatt’s house. 

“Go get your man Big Q!” Karl yelled while Quackity got out of the minivan. 

Awkwardly walking up to the doorstep, he knocked and heard the sound of footsteps running around before Schlatt swung the door open, smiling wide when he saw Quackity. Pulling him into a hug before saying, “You uh... you look nice.” He covered his mouth with an arm as he coughed, his cheeks were slightly pink. 

Quackity laughed a little, “Yeah you too, come on let's go.” he rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Schlatt quickly took it as they walked over to the car. Quackity opened the door and got in. Karl was helping Sapnap tie his tie as the two sat down in the very back seats. After the door was closed and everyone was buckled, Dream sped down the small new york street as George screamed in protest and the rest laughed.

After a while of sitting in the back, Quackity turned to Schlatt, “Hey this is kinda like when you guys took me to the hospital.”

“Except you aren’t on the verge of death in my lap.” Schlatt laughed. Quackity laughed and squeezed Schlatt’s hand a little tighter and smiled at him.

Sapnap grabbed the aux cord from George at some point during the car ride and started playing: I _wanna see some ass,_ Karl and Sapnap singing along as Dream rolled his eyes and George complained.

A few songs later Dream pulled into the school's parking lot, everyone hopped out of the car and walked in. The group split to their respective duos as Sapnap and Karl went to the snack table to grab as many free brownies as they could. No one knows where Dream and George went, and no one wanted to know. Schlatt and Quackity looked at each other awkwardly, “So now what?” Schlatt asked.

“I- I don’t know.” Quackity looked around, “I guess you could teach me to dance since I taught you how to skate.” he smirked at Schlatt, it still hadn’t fully hit that he was his date. 

“Well, considering I only really know ballet and how to waltz I don’t think either of those will work to the cha-cha slide.” Schlatt chuckled. 

“Who cares, we can just do whatever.” Quackity pulled Schlatt by the hand and into the giant group of teenagers in the middle of the gym. He grabbed his other hand, just doing any movement that made Schlatt laugh. 

In the middle of some song they could barely hear Schlatt leaned down into Quackity’s ear, making the hair stand up on the back of his neck, “Hey do you wanna go somewhere else for a bit?” Quackity nodded quickly as Schlatt led them out of the side doors of the gym and onto the courtyard next to the school. Luckily no one was out there, Schlatt led him to the middle of the concrete and pulled his phone. “Here, play something and I'll show you how to waltz.” 

In full honesty, Quackity didn’t care to learn how to waltz so he pulled up one of his Spotify playlists on Schlatt’s phone and hit shuffle. Sk8tr Boi by Avil Lavigne started playing, Schlatt’s eyes lit up as Quackity started singing along. “He was a boy-'' Quackity looked at him, “he was also a boy!” 

Schlatt laughed and grabbed Quackity’s hand, spinning him in a circle, and sang, “Can I make it anymore obvious?” they laughed for a moment, they realized how close they were standing, sharing eye contact for a moment. Schlatt glanced down at Quackity’s lips, he leaned in slightly-

“HEY THERE YOU GUYS ARE!” Karl yelled as he flung the side gym doors open, Sapnap following closely behind him. The two split with red faces, looking at each other wildly. 

“Dude you ruined their moment,” Sapnap called from behind him.

Karl slapped a hand over his mouth, “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry. I just came out here to tell you guys that Dream said we’re leaving in 30 mins.”

Quackity put a hand over his face, “I- Yeah okay, we’ll come back in soon.” 

“I’m so sorry…” Karl trailed off, turning around as Sapnap laughed walking back inside.

After the doors closed Quackity hit his head on Schlatt’s chest and sighed, “Thanks for coming with me by the way, it means a lot to me.”

Schlatt ruffled Quackity’s hair, “I would have said no if it was anyone else.” 

Quackity pulled away slightly from him, looking up, “Are you for real?” he half-smiled.

“Yeah of course, I really like you Quackity.” Schlatt leaned in. This time there was no interruption. Their noises knocked each other as Schlatt placed a quick kiss against Quackity’s mouth. He quickly pulled back. “Was that okay? I- I didn’t ask before, I should have.” 

Quackity shook his head, “Yeah it was alright.” he smiled, leaned again, and kissed him again, this time without bumping noses. 

They sat there for a moment laughing, it was an awkward first kiss.   
  
“Okay, should we go back inside?” Schlatt was grinning when he spoke.

“Yeah, this dance kinda sucks.” 

“I don’t know what you expected from a public high school in New York.” 

They walked back inside the gym doors, meeting Karl and Sapnap at the front with Dream and George.

“You guys ready to go?” Dream pulled his car keys from his pocket, swinging them around his finger 

They nodded and the group walked out the doors, climbing back into Dream’s minivan. Halfway through dropping off Schlatt when he turned to Quackity.

“Hey if you wanna stay for a bit or something at my house you can, we can watch a movie or somethin’.”

“Yeah, sure that sounds fun.” Quackity smiled.

Getting to Schlatt’s house the two walked inside, running to the couch and pulling up some bad romance movie on Netflix. Half way through Quackity gave up on paying attention and slumped against Schlatt, falling asleep as Schlatt played with his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw im never writing this ship again it was so weird ngl and i dont even ship them sorry LMAO 
> 
> thank everyone for reading this joke that went too far though !


End file.
